Sa raison de vivre
by toceane42
Summary: 1 an s'était écoulé depuis qu'il l'avait laissé sur le tarmac de l'aéroport et il s'en est toujours pas remis ... Et si Tony ne pouvant pas vivre sans Ziva allait en Israël afin d'essayer de la ramener au NCIS, que ce se passerait-il ? Comment réagirait-elle ? Aurait-elle refait sa vie ? Tiva bien sur et McAbby en fond ! Je préviens c'est du presque essentiellement du guimauve
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : 1 an s'était écoulé depuis qu'il l'avait laissé sur le tarmac de l'aéroport et il s'en est toujours pas remis ... Et si Tony ne pouvant pas vivre sans Ziva allait en Israël afin d'essayer de la ramener au NCIS, que ce se passerait-il ? Comment réagirait-elle ? Aurait-elle refait sa vie ? Tiva bien sur et McAbby en fond ! Je préviens c'est du presque essentiellement du guimauve !

Je ne sais pas pour vous mais pour moi le départ de Ziva à fait que j'ai stoppé le visionnage intensif de cette merveilleuse série...

Première fan fiction, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop mauvais... J'accepte toutes les critiques, à condition qu'elles soient constructives naturellement.

Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire est le produit de mon imagination et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfic !

Chapitre 1

Open Space, 3h du matin...

Tony était assis à son bureau, les yeux fixés sur son écran d'ordinateur. Il faisait défiler des photos, des photos du temps où il se sentait bien, où il se sentait vivre. Cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu'il avait laissé là-bas, loin de lui. Lorsqu'il avait fait demi-tour sur ce tarmac, qu'il était monté dans l'avion il avait sentit qu'une partie de lui resterait en Israël, avec elle...

Il fut tiré de ses pensés par le bruit de l'ascenseur, les portes s'ouvrirent sur Gibbs.

« Que fait-tu là à cette heure DiNozzo ?

-De la paperasse à finir...

-Te fous pas de moi DiNozzo, quand tu feras ta paperasse il neigera en août ! La vraie raison ?

-Tu sais il neige toute l'année dans certains pays... (Mais sous le regard bleu acier) Insomnies...

Gibbs aperçu alors les photos que Tony visionnait un peu plus tôt

-Après tout ce temps, encore ?

-Ca fait un an pile patron...

-Et ? Tu l'aimes toujours ?

-A un point que tu ne pourrais imaginer !...

Gibbs s'appuya sur le bureau de Tony :

-Alors vas en Israël, trouves la et cette fois fait tout pour la ramener. Je veux retrouver l'agent que j'avais autrefois c'est pourquoi quand tu reviendras, avec ou sans elle, tu devras redevenir autant compétent qu'avant !

-Heu, mon travail n'a pas changer !

-Tu veux rire ?! (Gibbs lui donna une tape derrière le crâne) Tu arête de surnommer McGee, tu ne fais plus de blagues, on ne va pas se plaindre de cela, mais ce qu'on veut retrouver, je pense parler au nom de l'équipe, c'est le Tony DiNozzo jovial qui mettait de la bonne humeur dans notre boulot qui n'est pas gai touts les jours. Donc vas la retrouver, qu'on en finisse avec tout ça !

-Heu... juste une question, pourquoi tu me dis tout ça patron ? (en se frottant le cuir chevelu à l'endroit de la tape)

-Parce que si ça avait été Shannon et moi j'aurai tout fait pour la retrouver, car comme toi je ne pouvais vivre sans elle, mais maintenant je n'aurai plus jamais cette chance, puis après avec Jenny la même chose c'est reproduite, je l'ai elle aussi perdu à jamais. Maintenant tu vas prendre ce billet d'avion, je te donne 15 jours de repos. Et si jamais tu mentionne ou reparle de cette conversation à quelqu'un, je ferais comme si elle n'avais jamais existé.

-Bien sur Gibbs! »

Sur ce le grand manitou parti (certainement pour aller se chercher un café) et DiNozzo murmura un merci... avant de se précipiter sur son clavier d'ordinateur et de trouver un vol pour Tel Aviv. Son ticket d'embarquement imprimé il éteignit sa lampe et se précipita dans l'ascenseur.

Gibbs ayant suivi la scène de loin et esquissa un sourire, bien vite remplacé par son éternel air sérieux. Mais au fond de lui il espérait sincèrement que son agent, que son fils il pourrait dire, allait enfin trouver le bonheur, il le méritait.

Appartement de Tony plus tard, où du moins tôt le matin.

Tony arriva chez lui, mis quelques affaires en vrac dans un sac, donna à manger à ses poissons rouges, écrivit un mot qu'il allait mettre dans la boite aux lettres de sa voisine pour qu'elle vienne les nourrir. Il jeta un dernier regard sur son appartement avant de fermer sa porte en souhaitant que la prochaine fois qu'il remettrait les pieds ici, il serait accompagné de la personne qui fait battre son cœur...

Voilà pour le chapitre 1, dites-moi si ce n'est pas trop mauvais et si ça vaut le coup que je publie un autre chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou :) Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vais essayer de publier un peu plus rapidement, mais cela dépend de mon inspiration !

Bonne lecture et encore désolé pour les fautes !

CHAPITRE 2

Tony prit sa voiture en direction de l'aéroport. Il s'interrogeait sur la réaction qu'aurai Ziva en le revoyant, serait-elle heureuse ou pas ? C'est sur ces questions qu'il arriva à l'aéroport. Il passa l'enregistrement, le contrôle douanier et s'assit en salle d'embarquement en attendant son avion qui décollait 2h plus tard. Une longue attente l'attendait, il allas s'acheter des magazines mais il n'avait le cœur à la lecture...

Open Space 8h

McGee arriva au NCIS et fut surpris en constatant l'absence de Tony. Ces derniers temps Tony n'était jamais en retard, passant même parfois ces nuits a son bureau, ce n'était plus le même Tony qu'avant et même si certain côtés étaient plus agréable il aurai aimé que rien ne change. Gibbs lui donna une explication concernant l'absence de son partenaire avant même qu'il ne pose la question

« DiNozzo a pris quelques jours de repos !

-Oh d'accord... »

Il s'installa à son bureau alluma son écran et ouvrit sa boite mail afin d'écrire à Abby pour la mettre au courant de cette absence.

« Coucou Abs, tu étais au courant que Tony avait pris des jours de repos ?

-Quoi ? Non, Tony me l'aurai dit !

-C'est le patron qui m'a dit ça...

-Alors c'est la vérité, mon renard argenté ne ment jamais !

-Ca nous avance pas plus...

-Et si on se retrouvait se soir chez moi pour tirer ça au clair ?

-Dac ! + Abbs !

-Bye Tim »

Quelque part dans les nuages...

Tony était assis dans l'avion à côté d'une vielle femme. Il somnolait, en grand cinéphile il avait déjà vu touts les films qu'ils diffusaient dans l'avion, il n'avait plus de lecture et la musique lui faisait penser à des moments douloureux... Il se mit à penser à l'équipe et aux changements qu'il y avait eu. Il avait l'impression que à chaque fois que tout se passait enfin bien, quelque chose arrivait et tout tournait mal... Il se rendit compte qu'en étant partit si vite il n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir Abby, il s'en voulut, elle était comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu et la connaissant elle allait s'inquiéter. Il fallait qu'il lui envoie un message en arrivant... Une voix le tira de ses pensées :

«Voulez vous boire ou manger quelque chose Monsieur ? Lui demanda une hôtesse avec un grand sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

-Un café s'il vous plaît.

-Bien-sur. Lui répondit-elle en lui tendant son café et déçue de voir que son sourire n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

-Merci»

Une fois l'hôtesse passée, Tony regarda son verre le regard absent.

« Elle en a de la chance... dit la vielle dame

-Pardon ?

-La fille qui occupe toutes vos pensées, elle en a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme vous, qui lui porte tant d'amour.

-Malheureusement je ne suis pas sur que cet amour soit réciproque répondit Tony en se demandant pourquoi il confiait cela à une inconnue.

-Si vous êtes dans cet avion c'est qu'un espoir subsiste non ?

-Oui mais...

-Pas de "mais", dans la vie il n'y a pas le temps de tergiverser, comme le dit le proverbe "vivons pleinement ce jour parce que hier n'est plus et demain ne viendra peut-être jamais". Un amour comme celui que vous lui portez ne peut-être à sens unique !

-Il n'est pas à sens unique, du moins je ne le pense pas...

-Alors n'hésitez pas, car la pire des choses qui peut arriver c'est de se retourner sur le passé et de se dire "si seulement"...

Tony encore surpris de s'être livré si facilement et d'avoir des réponses à ses questions secrètes lui demanda :

-Qui êtes vous exactement ?

-Disons simplement une vielle femme qui a du vécu et qui n'a pas put s'empêcher d'essayer d'aider une histoire d'amour comme la votre lui dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui sourit et se replongeât dans ses souvenirs.

WASHINGTON DC

La journée avait été calme au NCIS, aucune enquête, ce qui avait permis aux agents de l'équipe de Gibbs de rentrer chez eux de bonne heure.

McGee se rendit chez Abby, au moment de sonner à la porte il se sentis stresser, dans sa tête un refrain passait en boucle "ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous...". Il inspira et sonna. 5 secondes plus tard Abby lui ouvrit :

« -Ah, enfin ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais arriver ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé?! Mais entre avant ! Tu veux un café ? »

Il sourit devant la bonne humeur de sa collègue et amie.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi Abbs lui dit-il en entrant, non merci pas de café mais on pourrait peut-être commander à manger non ?

-Dacodac ! Chinois ça te va ? Je connais un bon traiteur à deux pas ! Et devant l'approbation de McGee elle continua : je commande, va voir sur l'ordi ce que j'ai trouvé !

La commande passée Abby retourna vers son ami, qui voyait l'historique de recherche de Tony sur l'écran.

« Alors ? Ça vaut le détour ?

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'il est partit en Israël ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-Il est partit la retrouver ! J'en mettrais ma main à couper !

-Oui mais pourquoi maintenant ? Que c'est-il passé ? »

Abby se mit à marcher de long en large :

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Que s'est il passé dans ta tête Tony pour que tu partes sans même nous mettre au courant ?... »

Au même moment la sonnette retenti, elle alla lui ouvrir et revint avec les boites de nouilles chinoises.

« Mais j'y pense, j'ai aussi remarqué qu'il était partit tard ce soir là ! On pourrait peut-être regardé les caméras de l'open space !

-Dac, je m'y met dit McGee en s'emparant d'une boite.

Il arrivait à manger d'une main et de pianoter de l'autre, 5 minute après le duo voyait défiler la soirée de la veille sur leur écran.

-Il manque le son ! se plaignit McGee

-Tim aurai-tu oublier que j'ai l'incroyable faculté de lire sur les lèvres ?!

-Mais oui c'est vrai ! Abby tu es géniale !

Il la regardai dans les yeux et après un échange de regard silencieux elle reprit :

-Repasse-moi la scène pour voir si c'est du domaine du possible !

McGee se re-concentra sur l'écran, son cœur battait la chamade il avait l'impression de l'aimer comme au premier jour, mais il ne pouvait pas, il y avait Gibbs et la règle n°12... Il repassa la video plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Abby ait réussis à tout traduire.

-Alors c'était ça ? Au fond j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux ! Mais encore après tout ce temps, ce n'est pas le Tony que nous connaissons, il doit vraiment l'aimer comme il n'avait jamais aimé !

-Cela te surprend que l'on puisse aimer pendant si longtemps une personne sans pour autant être avec elle, ou même faire un pas vers elle ? Lui demanda McGee légèrement vexé...

-Non bien sur, je dis simplement que c'est vraiment rare un amour comme celui-ci !

-Hum... En tout cas maintenant que nous savons la raison de l'absence de Tony on peut être rassurés ! Je vais te laisser Abbs, il faut que je rentre.

-Déjà ?! Tu ne veux pas te faire une partie de jeux vidéo ?

-Non non c'est bon merci !

Tim lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et partit. "Bizarre" se dit Abby, elle voyait bien qu'il était blessé mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi... A moins que... Mais oui ça ne pouvait être que ça !

Tel-Aviv 6h du matin

Tony venait d'atterrir en Israël après presque 12h de vol. En descendant sur le tarmac de l'aéroport il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien prévu comme logement, mais peut lui importait, il devait d'abord trouver un cyber café pour se connecter afin de donner des nouvelles à Abby et de lui demander son aide. Il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas encore couchée, avec le décalage horaire il devait être 22h00 à Washington... Sur ces réflexions il se dirigeât vers un taxi.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3, je ne suis pas contente d'une partie de ce dernier mais je n'arrivais pas à la tourner autrement donc j'ai décider de vous la laisser ainsi. Je sais que je suis un peu lente a poster les chapitres, j'ai toutes les idées en tête mais je manque de temps pour écrire.

Sur ce bonne lecture ! :)

Il se dirigeat vers un taxi, à travers la fenêtre ouverte il essaya de se faire comprendre "J'aimerais aller en centre ville" dit-il au chauffeur mais apparement ce dernier ne parlait pas l'anglais "Génial je suis tombé sur le seul taxi de la ville qui ne parle pas ma langue...". Il essaya ensuite l'italien sans plus de succès, alors qu'il allait laisser tomber et chercher un autre taxi la vielle dame vint à son secours, elle prononça quelques phrases à l'intention du chauffeur et se tourna vers Tony:

"-Ce taxi va vous conduire en centre ville!

-Euh merci bien !" Il allait monter dans le taxi quand il fut pris d'une inspiration : "Mme ! Vous voulez partager le taxi ?" Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça ni comment il avait put lui faire confiance en si peu de temps mais peut être lui faisait-elle penser à la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

-Volontier, mais alors appelez moi Marie !

-D'accord, marché conclu Marie."

Ils montèrent dans le taxi et le chauffeur démarra en direction du centre ville. Marie échangeat quelques mots en hébreu ou en arabe (Tony n'aurai su dire laquelle des langues) avec le chauffeur. Sous le regard inquisiteur de Tony elle lui répondit

-"Je lui ai donné mon adresse pour qu'il me dépose après vous.

-Oh non, je me disais juste que j'aurai peut-être du continuer d'entretenir le peu d'hébreu que je possédais...

-Vous aviez appris l'hébreu ?

-Non pas vraiment, juste quelques phrases et les bases !

-C'est déj bien, ce n'est pas une langue facile !"

Tony acquiesa en silence, il regarda le paysage défiler derrière lla fenêtre. Il avait toujours aimé voyager et découvrir d'autres environnements que celui dont il avait l'habitude. Il avai beaucoup bougé étant jeune avec son père, mais c'était souvent les chambres d'hotel et la TV qu'il voyait le plus. Le taxi commença à ralentir, il venait d'entrer en ville. Le chauffeur le déposa pls loin, devant un cybercafé, mais là un problème se présenta:

-"Je crois que j'ai oublié de faire changer de l'argent... Dites au chauffeur que je reviens s'il vous plaît, je vais simplement retirer au distributeur du coin.

-Non ne vous embêter pas mon garçon, je m'en occupe, faîtes attention à vous et bonne chance pour la suite !

-Merci, sincérement!"

Sur ces mots le taxi repartit, Tony le suivi du regard puis se dirigeat vers l'interieur du café. Il s'orienta vers le comptoir et par chance le serveur parlait anglais.

"-Vous parlez anglais ?

-Oui bien-sûr !

-Vous avez la wifi ?

-Oui, avec 1h de connexion gratuite.

-Genial, je pourrais avoir 1 café s'il vous plaît ?

-Naturellement, je vous apporte cela"

Il fit le café de Tony et lui montra comment se connecter à internet. Le café lui fit du bien, il était vidé interieurement entre le manque de sommeil et le décalage horaire la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir mais le fait de se dire qu'il allait bientôt la revoir le faisait tenir. Il se connecta sur son PC et pria pour que Abby ne soit pas encore couchée, il lança l'appel sur Skype et brancha ses oreillettes, soudain une voix se fit entendre:

"-Tony ?! C'est que maintenant que tu donnes des nouvelles ? On s'inquietait !

-Coucou Abby ! Je suis désolé de te déranger à cette heure, je voulais te prevenir que j'étais partis quelques jours mais mon départ c'est fait dans la précipitation et...  
-Alors ?! Tu l'as retrouvée ? Tu l'as vu ?

-Attends je viens juste d'atterir, je n'ai pas eu... mais attends, comment sais-tu que je suis partis la retrouvée ? Et tu as dit "on s'inquietait ?"

-Biensur, avec McGee on s'inquietait, donc on a cherché et on a trouvé la réservation de billet donc on a supposé que tu étais partis la revoir ! Abby se disait qu'il valait mieux passer sous silence le fait qu'ils avaient aussi vus les caméras de surveillance.

-Je savais que je vous étais indispensable !

-L'équipe n'est pas complète sans toi Tony ! Tu te rappel, vous êtes mes 3 mousquetaires !

-Merci Abbs, je suis désolé de te déranger si tard mais j'ai besoin de ton aide...

-Ne t'inquietes pas McGee vient juste de partir, j'allais regarder la TV ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-McGee vient juste de partir ?! J'ai loupé un épisode entre vous où ?

-Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tu sais bien que avec Gibbs on aurait pas pus faire lles recherches alors il est venu chez moi ! Dit Abby en rougissant, Bon tu as besoin de quoi ?

-Hum...! Alors enfaite voilà, est-ce qu'il serai possible que tu m'aides à la localiser, avec son portable ou autre chose ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver, tu sais elle est entraînée à disparaître sans laisser de traces... mais je peux toujours essayer !

-D'acccord, merci beaucoup Abby !

-Je fais mon possible, je te rappele demain Tony !

-Merci encore ! Bonne nuit ! A demain !

-Derien, c'est normal, prends soin de toi ! Aller A+ !"

Tony referma son PC, poussa un soupir et fit signe au serveur auquel il paya son café ete laissa un pourboire tout en demandant l'adresse de l'hotel le plus proche. Il sortit ensuite du café et pris la direction que le serveur lui avait indiquée..


	4. Chapter 4

Excusez-moi d'être si longue à poster...

En tout cas voila le Chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)

Tony pris une chambre à l'hotel, il y déposa son sac et s'allongea sur le lit. Il était épuisé et cette scene lui rappelait étrangement celle lorsqu'ils étaient allés à Berlin pour traquer Bodnar, malgré l'enjeu et le but de la mission il n'avait pas pus s'empecher d'apprécier ces moments, comme touts ceux avec elle mais ces jours là il avait sentit que les choses entre eux allaient changer, évoluer mais finalement elles c'étaient compliquée par la suite, tout se compliquait toujours... Ces sur-ces pensées qu'il s'assoupit.

Il se reveilla quelques heures plus tard, reposé. Il prit une douche et se prépara, il avait dans l'idée de retourner voir dans la maison d'enfance de Ziva, là où il l'avait trouvé i an, même si il doutait qu'elle soit encore là bas.

Tony déscendit à la réception de l'hotel demander si il pouvait louer une voiture "quitte à se déplacer autant le faire soi même plutôt qu'en taxi". Par chance le receptioniste lui appris que l'hotel avait un service de location de voiture et quelques minutes après il se retrouvait au volant d'une belle Jeep. Ses souvenirs bien que lointain étaient nets et lui permis d'arriver sans encombre. La maison paraissait vide, abandonnée, "ne jamais se fier aux apparences".Mais il fallut se rendre à l'évidence, personne n'avait mis les pieds içi depuis longtemps. Tony était déçu même si il pensait bien que ça n'allais pas être si simple, il fallait qu'il retourne en ville voir si Abby avait trouvée quelque chose. Mais juste avant il alla faire un tour dehors, dans le verger, il se revoyait là, 1 an pls tôt entrain d'enterrer les voeux, des souvenirs toujours aussi présents et vifs dans sa tête malgré l'année écoulée, ils lui amenèrent un sourire aux lèvres. Il regagna sa voiture et retourna en ville.

Il était encore tôt aux USA pour appeller Abby, il prit donc le temps d'avaler un maigre repas et de parcourir 2-3 rues de la ville. Il avait besoin de marcher, de s'aérer la tête.

7h WASHINGTON DC

Abby arriva dans son labo, aluma ses ordinateurs. Le temps qu'ils se mettent en route elle attrapa Berrt et le serra "je pense qu'on trouvera des informations Bert! Il le faut, c'est important ! " Les ordis bippèrent, ils venaient de s'allumer. Abby posa son hippopotame à côté du clavier et commença ses recherches. Elle pianotait encore lorsque McGee arriva dans son labo.

"-Je voulais m'excuser d'être parti si vite hier soir...

-Ne t'inquietes pas Tim ! Ce n'est pas ta faute !

-Désolé Abbs...

-Règle n°6 Tim!

-Ne jamais être désolé, je sais

-Aller viens plutôt m'aider, il faut qu'on trouve des informations sur Ziva pour aider Tony !

-D'accord, dit McGee en s'approchant des ordinateurs, tu as trouvé quoi ?

-Tony m'a appelé hier pour me demander de faire 2-3 recherches, je viens de commencer, j'ai déjà trouvé de nombreux déplacements les premiers temps puis maintenant plus rien, mais elle a appris à se cacher c'est normal, il faut qu'on arrive à trouver !

-A quand remonte son dernier déplacement ?

-I mois, en juillet, elle se rendait dans une ville pas loin de Tel-Aviv... Depuis plus rien, même pas un job, un bail, rien...

-Et si elle avait utilisée une autre identité ? Pour ne pas que quelqu'un la retrouve ?

-Mais oui, mais comment la trouver ?

-Essaye le nom de sa soeur, pendant ce temps je regarde les derniers mouvements qu'il y a eu dans cette ville"

Ils se mirent au boulot et 5min après ils s'exclamèrent "bingo"

"-J'ai trouvé une maison au nom de Tali ! Dit Abby

-Et moi une certaine Sophie Ranier aurait pris un métier là-bas

-Sophier Ranier ? Ziva ne fait pas très original, dit Abby en souriant au souvenir de l'une des premières enquêtes de Ziva

-Elle tenait peut-être pas à être cachée de tout le monde, seules les personnes connaissant l'enquête pouvait la trouver sous ce nom, attends, elle travaillerait dans un collège ! Ziva prof ?! Non ...!

-Elle enseigne quoi McGee ?

-Je regarde... L'anglais !

-L'anglais ?! J'espère qu'elle ne leur apprend pas nos expressions, dit Abby en rigolant, il faut que l'on appele Tony pour lui dire ce qu'on a trouvé !

-Lui dire quoi ? Demanda une voix

-Oh, Gibbs, euh lui dire...

-Lui dire qu'on a trouvé...

-Qu'on a trouvée un chien pour lui, dit Abby alors que McGee la regardait avec des grands yeux ronds, ba oui tu sais on trouve qu'il est un peu seul, ça lui ferai un peu de companie !

-DiNozzo ne vit pas en appartement ?

-Ah oui... mince... c'était pourtant une bonne idée...

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna à ce moment, son interlocuteur parla, Gibbs raccrocha.

-On a une affaire ! Sur-cce il donna un soda caféiné a Abby et partis prendre l'ascenseur, McGee le suivit.

Une fois l'ascenseur partit, Abby décrocha son téléphone ete composa le numéro de Tony.

14H30 ISRAEL

BIP-BIP. Le portable de Tony sonnait, il l'attrapa et vit le nom d'Abby à l'écran, il s'empressa vde décrocher:

"- Allo Abby ! Tu as des infos ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Tony !

-Excuse, bonjour Abby, qu'as tu pour moi ? Rectifia Tony en rigolant

-Avec McGee on a trouvé des trucs, il y a une maison au nom de Tali dans un village pas loin et une Sophie Ranier aurai pris un emploi dans un collège.

Tony sourit à l'évocation de la mission sous couverture.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Oui, tu veux peut-être l'adresse ?

-Bien sur Abby s'il te plait

-Je te l'envoie par message !

-Merci beaucoup !

-Tu me tiens au jus Tony

-Naturellement Abs !

-Merci, je te laisse bye a plus !"

Tony raccrocha. Il était songeur. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il valait mieux ne pas trop y réfléchir. Il se dirigeat donc vers l'hotel et récupéra sa voiture de location. Il rentra l'adresse sur le GPS et prit la route. Il arriva au collège 40min plus tard. C'était une bâtisse assez imposante fermé par un lourd portail en fer forgé. Il sortit de la voiture et se dirigeat vers un portillon à côté du portail. Tony sonna et une dame arriva, alors qu'il allait parler il se rendit compte qu'il connaissait cette personne.

"-Marie ?!

-Oh, Tony, que faites-vous là ?

-La femme que je suis venu retrouver... elle travaillerait dans ce collège...

-C'est une sacrée coïncidence. Elle enseignerait quoi ?

-L'anglais

-Je crois que je vois de qui vous parlez, ne serait-ce pas Melle Ranier ?

-Si, vous la connaissez ?

-Bien sur, elle est toujours très gentille avec moi, bien plus que d'autres enseignants... Venez entrer, normalement je n'ai pas le droit de faire rentrer des inconnus, mais vous n'en êtes pas vraiment un !

-Merci c'est gentil à vous, alors comme ça vous travaillez içi ?

-Oui je suis en quelque sorte la gardienne et la secrétaire mais assez parlé de moi, vous n'êtes pas venu içi pour ça, je vais regarder dans qu'elle salle elle est à cette heure là'"

Marie suivit de Tony se dirigèrent ver sune porte qui se révéla être celle de son bureau. Elle se mit devant son ordinateur et commença à regarder les emplois du temps des enseignants. Pendant ce temps Tony était plongé dans ses pensées des questions plein la têtes : "A-t-elle changée ? Vas t-elle être heureuse de me revoir..."

"-C'est bon j'ai trouvé, elle est dans la salle "Washington", ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais ici toutes les salles ont un nom d'une grande ville du monde... cette salle se situe à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Prenez ce badge, c'est pour pas que quelqu'un vous prenne pour un intru. Je vous laisse aller à la salle, passez par cette porte, marchez jusqu'au bout du couloir, montez les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage, tournez à gauche et se sera la 2me porte à gauche.

-Euh...

-Ne vous inquietez pas c'est bien indiquer !

-D'accord, souhaitez-moi bonne chance..."Marie sourit

"-Ne vous inquietez pas Tony, ça va bien se passer je suis sure !"

Tony quitta la piece et se dirigeat vers la salle. Il n'eu aucun mal à se repérer parcque en effet les salles étaient indiquées et avaient toutes un nomm sur leur porte. Il arriva devant la salle qu'il cherchait. Elle devait être derrière cettte porte. Il allait la revoir dans moins de 2 minutes. Il frappa à la porte...

Je sais je coupe au meilleur moment, la suite arrive bientôt ;)

Laissez moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	5. Chapter 5

Hop, un nouveau chapitre :)

Merçi bien pour vos reviews !

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre et bonne lecture !

Tony frappa (il savait que déranger un cours ne se faisait pas mais c'était comme un cas de force majeur...) et après avoir entendu un "coming" il l'ouvrit. Devant lui se trouvait une grande salle décoré avec des cadres, des photos de batiments de Washington. Il survolla des yeux la salle avant de les poser sur Ziva, elle se trouvait devant le tableau. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et croisa les siens il put lire plusieurs émotions deéfiler, de la surprise, de la joie, de la nostalgie et peut-être un peu de colère... Comme elle ne voulait apparament pas parler en première, Tony se lança :

"Hey... Sa va ?

Les élèves de la classe c'étaient figés, ils se demandaient qui pouvait être cet inconnu qui apparament connaissait leur professeur, des chuchotements se firent entendre "c'est peut-être son mari..." dis l'un d'entre eux "mais non banane elle n'a pas d'alliance" lui répondit un camarade, "pourquoi il parle anglais ?", "il est peut-être américain..."

Tony et Ziva n'entendaient pas ces chuchotements :

"-Tony, que fais-tu içi ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit... Je peux pas vivre sans toi, ça doit être ça..."

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux de Ziva

"-Ce n'est pas le moment ni le lieu Tony...

-Je sais mais je ne pouvais plus attendre"

Les élèves essayaient tant bien que mal de comprendre, Ziva ne voulant pas qu'ils écoutent leur dit :

"Je vous donne 5min pause mais ne déranger pas les cours à côté"

Les élèves sortirent sur ces mots.

"-Si on reprenait depuis le début" dit Tony avec un sourire "Hey Ziva, ça fait longtemps, comment sa va ?"

Ziva sourit et se prit au jeu :

"-Sa peut aller... et toi ?

-Maintenant sa va, cette année a été longue, plus longue que les autres, tu m'as manquée

-Toi aussi Tony tu m'as manquée... mais je devais m'éloignée de tout ça, des Etats-Unis, du NCIS, de l'équipe, de toi...

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche ed revenir ?

-Beaucoup de chose ont changées...

-Permet moi d'en juger par moi-même... Je suis encore là pour quelque jours, laisse moi te convaincre de revenir... Tu me manque, à moi et à l'équipe

-Tony...

-Zee-vah s'il te plait"

Elle sourit devant les yeux qu'ils faisaient, elles ne pouvaient rien lui refuser quand il lui faisait ces yeux... Que c'était agréable de pouvoiri recroiser son regard, de le voir sourire...

"-D'accord, je te laisse une semaine pour me convaincre" à ces mots un sourire fendit le visage de Tony "mais avant il y certaines choses que tu dois savoir... mais ce n'est pas le moment, tu n'as qu'a passer me prendre ce soir, je finis à 16h30, d'ailleurs il faudra que tu m'explique comment tu est arrivé jusqu'à ma salle...

-Et non c'est top secret" lui dit Tony avec un clin d'oeil " et je pari qu'il me faudra moins de une semaine pour te convaincre de revenir"

-Pari tenu !

-Je serai là à 16h30 !"

Ziva sourit, leur joutes verbales, leur paris lui avait manqué pendant cette année. Tony se leva mais avant de partir, il se rapprocha de Ziva et l'embrassa à la comissure des lèvres.

"-A ce soir alors" lui dit-il et il partit

Pendant ce temps les discussions entre les élèves y allaient de bon train:

"-Mais c'est qui ?

-Vous avez vu je crois qu'il avait une arme à la ceinture sous sa veste...

-Il est peut-être policier ?  
-Ca se trouve la prof a fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Mais non voyons, elle a pas la tête à commettre des infractions

-Et en plus ils avaient l'air de se connaître !

-Moi je vous dis c'est son copain !

-C'est bizare il ne parle que anglais..."

C'est à ce moment que Tony sortit de la salle un sourire aux lèvres et que leur professeur leur dit de rentrer :

"-Madame c'était qui ?

-Une connaissance, aller retournons au cours !"

De son côté Tony repartit sur ses pas, il retrouva son chemin sans mal et arriva dans le bureau de Marie. Elle comprit à son sourire que ça c'était bien passé. Tony le lui confirma en lui rendant le badge :

"-Je pense qu'on aurai pas pu espérer plus

-Vous voyez il ne fallait pas avoir peur, c'était obligé !

-Merci pour tout en tout cas" lui dit Tony alors qu'elle le raccompagnait à la sortie

-C'est normal ne vous en faites pas !"

Maria lui ouvrit le portail et Tony regagnat sa voiture et regardat sa montre; il lui restait une heure à tuer avant 16h30. Il ne lui restait plusqu'à trouver un café et apeller Abby pour lui raconter et lui dire merci. Une fois assis à la terrasse d'un café il composa le nuléro et au bout de quelques sonneries elle décrochat :

"-Tony ! Alors dis moi tout !

-Coucou Abs ! Vous aviez raison avec le Bleu, c'es bien Ziva qui enseigne dans ce collège

-Et alors tu l'as vu ?

-Oui Abby, elle m'a laissé une semaine pour la convaincre de revenir...

-Mais c'est génial ! Elle va revenir ça veut dire !

-Qui te dis que je vais arriver à la convaincre...

-Tu doutes de tes capacités de conviction ? Où est passé le Tony DiNozzo qui se vantait de ses charmes ?

-Je crois qu'il est tombé amoureux Abs, mais ça reste entre nous !

-T'inquietes motus et bouche cousus Tony mais c'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça...

-Oui Abby je sais, j'ai une semaine pour lui parler...

-Profites en !

-Biensur je compte pas laisser passer ma chance cette fois ! Et sinon vous êtes pas trop perdus sans moi au NCIS ?

-Tu sais, le monde ne tourne pas autour de ton nombril" dit Abby en rigolant

"-Allons je sais bien que je vous manque, vous avez une enquête ?

-Oui McGee et Gibbs sont partis sur une scene de crime, ils doivent m'apporter ce qu'ils ont trouvé d'une minute à l'autre

-Je vais te laisser Abby, colle les doigts du bleu à son clavier de ma part" dit Tony avec un sourire

"-Bye Tony, je lui passerais le bonjour de te part

-Merci, je te rappelle dans la semaine

-Dacodac"

Et ils raccrochèrent. Tony se leva, paya sa consommation et repartit au collège. Il avait un peu d'avance.

Du côté de Ziva :

La sonnerie venait de retentir, les élèves sortaient des salles en chahutant. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie quand elle croisit Marie :

"-Vous avez passée une bonne journée ?

-Bien, très cette journée même je dirais, et vous Marie ?

-Pas trop mal ! Mais je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps, je pense que vous êtes attendue..." Dit-elle avec un petit sourire

"-Comment le savez vous ?

-Oh, une intuition..."

Ziva sourit lui fit un signe de la main et sortit. Elle aperçue Tony dans une voiture un peu plus loin et se dirigeat vers celle-ci. Tony descendit lui ouvrir la portière du côté passager, elle lui sourit et monta dans la voiture. Tony repassa derrière le volant :

"-Alors où veux tu aller ?

-Il faut qu'on passe à quelque part avant...

-Pas de problème, donne moi l'adresse" lui dit Tony en souriant

"-Je vais te guider, ce n'est pas loin"

Et effectivement 5 min après ils étaient arrivés, Ziva le fit se garer sur un parking. Ils descendirent de la voiture et elle l'entraina vers un batiment. Il lit un panneau "école primaire" et aperçus des enfants qui jouaient dans la cours . Des questions tournaient dans sa tête... Avant d'entrer Ziva le regarda et dit :

"-Ca fait partie des choses que tu dois savoir...

-Oh...  
-Il vaut mieux que je te la présente avant toute chose..."

C'est sur ses paroles qu'une petite fille de 8 ans se préçipia vers le petit portail :

"-Zivaaaaaaaaaa "

-Coucou ma puce " dit Ziva en souriant

L'institutrice s'approcha et ouvrit le portail :

"-Vous venez récupérer votre petite

-Oui, elle a été sage ?

-Oh oui comme d'habitude, parcontre elle a mit un camarade "au tapis"...

-Comment ça ?" demanda Ziva inquiète

-Mais c'est que il voulait voler le gouter d'une petite fille ! Alors je voulais pas qu'il le fasse moi !" dit la petite fille

-Oui mais tu ne dois pas réagir comme ça" dit Ziva à la petite puis à l'institutrice "désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus...

-Oui je n'en doute pas"

Tony avait suivit l'échange silencieusement, dans sa tête une question passait en boucle "Mais qui est cette petite ?"... Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait compris toute la conversation, ce qui induisait qu'elle se déroulait en anglais. Ziva pris la petite fille par la main et ils s'éloignèrent tout les 3 de l'école. Elle se tourna vers Tony :

"-Je te dois des explications...

-Oui je pense" dit Tony en regardant la petite qui le dévisageait un air songeur, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Ziva, brune, bronzée... Quand tout à coup la petite le coupa dans ses reflexions :

"-Ca y'est ! Je sais qui tu es ! T'es Tony !

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-C'est...

-Attend Méline, il faut que je lui explique, mais autour d'une glace ça sera bien mieux !

-Ouiiiiii "s'exclama-t-elle vers le marchand de glace pas loin au bord de la plage

Une fois les glaces achetées et Méline qui jouait dans le sable, Ziva et Tony s'assierent dans le sable, il était venu le temps des explications :

"-Alors voila, Méline est ...

Hihi je sais c'est méchant de couper au moment fatidique des explications tant attendues :p

Je vous poste la suite prochainement ! Et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos reviews et memrci de suivre mon histoire :*

Et maintenant voici le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Bonne lecture :)

"-Alors voilà, Méline est la fille de ma soeur Tali

-Oh, d'accord je comprend mieux, mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit au NCIS ?

-C'est une longue histoire..." dit Ziva en regardant Méline qui jouait plus loin

"-J'ai tout mon temps " Dit Tony avec un sourire

"-Lorsque Tali est morte elle venait juste d'accoucher, Méline avait 1 semaine, notre père ne l'a jamais su. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la fasse rentrer au Mossad en grandissant, alors à sa mort elle a été confiée a une de nos tante en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. J'allais la voir régulièrement quand j'était de passage en Israël. Je m'y suis rendue il y a presque 1 an, et ma tante m'a dit que ça devenait de plus en plu difficile parcequ'elle prend de l'âge et Méline a besoin de bouger, de sortir, alors on a fait les démarches pour que je puisse l'adopter. On se voyait régulierement donc ça ne l'a pas trop perturbée.

-Et son père ?

-Il était avec Tali, ils sont morts ensembles...

-Oh, c'est triste...

-Oui...

-Elle est dans une école anglaise ?

-Ah oui, en Israël maintenant l'anglais est de plus en plus parlé, il n'y a plus que les anciens qui le parlent rarement. Et je souhaitais qu'elle parle le plus de langues...

-Elle a l'air d'être une petite fille heureuse et très intelligente

-J'essaye de faire ce qui est de mieux pour elle" dit Ziva en souriant

Tony lui sourit en retour. Il était content d'en apprendre plus sur la vie de Ziva durant l'année qui s'était écoulée. Soudain Méline se dirigeat vers eux :

"-Eh on peut rentrer ?

-Bien sur ma puce on y va, pourquoi est tu si pressée ?

-Bah j'ai des devoirs à faire !

-Tu est bien la seule petite fille qui préfère faire ses devoirs plutôt que jouer sur la plage" lui dit Tony en souriant

-Oui, mais j'aime bien faire mes devoirs on apprend plein de choses !

-Et si toi tu m'apprenais comment tu connais mon prénom ?

-Bah Ziva t'as pas dit ?!

-Non qu'est ce qu'elle m'a pas dit ?" demanda Tony en regardant Ziva qui rougissait légèrement

-Ya une photo de toi et elle dans le salon !

-Ah bon ?" dit-il avec un petit sourire

-Oui, et yan a une autre avec d'autres gens, ils s'appelent Abby, Tim, Ducky, Jimmy et Gibbs !

-D'accord, tout s'explique !" dit Tony qui souriait à Ziva

"-Aller on va rentrer" dit cette dernière

"-Tony vient bien avec nous ? " demanda Méline

-Tu veux que je vienne avec vous ?

-Ouiiiii ! Tu pourras me raconter comment c'est en Amérique ?

-Bien sur ! Mais Ziva ne ta pas déjà raconté ?"

La petit s'approcha de Tony et lui fit signe de se baisser ce qu'il fit et elle lui chuchotat à l'oreille :

"-Elle aime pas trop en parler, je crois que si elle en parle elle a peur de pleurer et jsais pas si toi tu sais mais elle aime pas pleurer devant les gens...

-Tu sais que tu est une petite fille très intelligente pour ton âge, je te raconterais plein de truc sur l'Amérique, et toute les farces qu'on faisait avec ta tante quand on était là-bas !

-Vous faisiez des blagues ?!" dit la petite fille étonnée

"-Bien sûr, et Ziva avait toujours les meilleures idées, mais avant je croyais que tu devais faire tes devoirs ?

-Ouiiii aller on rentre !"

Ziva avait suivit cet échange silencieusement, heureuse de voir que ces 2 là s'entendait déjà si bien. Ils se levèrent tous les 3 et se dirigèrent vers la voiture, chacun avait un sourire aux lèvres. Alors que Tony sortait les clés de sa poche Ziva lui les attrapa :

"-Hey !" dit Tony

"-Tu sais pas où j'habite, c'est plus simple que je conduise !

-Non non non, je sais je t'ai dit que tu m'as manqué mais si il y a bien une chose dont je suis sur c'est que ta conduite ne m'a pas du tout manquée...aieeee sa fait mal" Ziva venait de lui mettre un coup dans l'épaule  
-Toujours aussi chochotte à ce que je vois Tony ! Et tu crois vraiment qu'avec une enfant dans la voiture je conduis comme avant ?

-C'était de l'humour Zee-vah, tu dit à ta nièce de pas se battre mais tu te permet de me donner une tape dans l'épaule ?

-Cesse de ronchonner Tony et monte en voiture !" dit Ziva en rigolant, leurs chamailleries lui avait manquées

Ils montèrent en voiture et Ziva prit la direction de sa maison.

WASHINGTON DC

Abby était dans son labo quand le ding caractéristique de l'ascenseur retentit. McGee en sortit avec un caisse remplie d'indices

"-Il faut analyser tous ça Abby...

-Ok dac McGee je m'y met ! J'ai eu des nouvelles de Tony !

-C'est vrai ?

-Alors il a réussi à la retrouver ?

-Ouiiiiiii ! Il m'a dit qu'il allait essayer de la convaincre de revenir...

-C'est Tony, il y arriva Abby ne t'inquietes pas !

-Je l'espère... Et il te passe le bonjour !

-Tony me passe le bonjour ? Tu es sûre d'avoir bien compris Ab's ?

-Oui oui, enfin il ne l'a pas vraiment formulé comme ça... il m'a plutôt demandé de te coller tes doigts à ton clavier de sa part...

-Je me disais aussi que c'était étrange..." et sur ces mots il repartit pour l'étage des bureaux.

Abby sortit les indices de la caisse et commença à les analyser...

ISRAËL 18h

Méline faisait ses devoirs pendant que Ziva faisait visiter sa maison à Tony. C'était une petite maison, proche de la plage. Il y avait un jardin avec une balançoire et l'interieur de la maison était très cosy. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le salon Tony aperçut la photo dont Méline avait parlé. La première photo ils étaient tou les deux à côté un sourire aux lèvres elle devait avoir été prise à l'un des thanksgiving organisé par Ducky. La deuxième était une photo de toute l'équipe au complet elle avait été prise lors de ce même évenement, Tony se souvenait du temps qu'ils avaient mis à la prendre, à chaque fois l'un d'entre ne s'aimait pas sur la photo et il fallait la reprendre...

"-J'aime bien ces photos" dit Tony

"-Oui, elles reflètent bien ce que nous étions : une famille

-Ne parles pas au passé Zi', nous sommes encore une famille et n'oublie pas que tu m'as laissé un semaine pour te convaincre " en prononçant ces mots Tony s'était rapproché de Ziva, ils avaient les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre et autour d'eux tout semblait avoir disparu... Quand soudain une voix se fit entendre et ils se tournèrent pour apercevoir Méline qui arrivait :

"-Et j'ai finis mes devoirs ! On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Et si tu nous racontait ta journée ?

-Oui mais en échange Tony il me raconte une histoire sur quand vous etiez en Amérique !

-Tu marchandes toujours quand on te demande quelque chose ?" Demanda Tony en souriant

-Ouaip ! On a jamais tout sans rien !

-Je crois que l'expression c'est "on a jamais rien sans rien", on dirait ta tante, elle faisait les mêmes fautes d'expression, ça doit être de famille" dit Tony avec un clin d'oeil alors que Ziva levait les yeux aux ciel un sourire aux lèvres,

-C'est vrai ?

-Oh oui !

-Et vous faisiez quoi comme farces ?" demanda la petite en s'assayeant dans un f auteil pendant que Tony et Ziva s'asseyaient sur le canapé en face

"-Tu vois McGee sur la photo ? Et ben un jour j'ai mis de la colle sur son clavier d'ordinateur et quand il est arrivé il s'est collé les doigts et ta tante elle rigolait, alors qu'elle aurai pu le prévenir elle a préféré en rigoler ! Mais j'ai d'autres anecdotes mais d'abord toi ta journée ?

-Bah normal, on a lu, compter... et à la récré y'a eu le petit garçon qui voulait voler le gouter !

-Et comment tu sais te battre toi ?" demanda Tony qui lança un regard en biais à Ziva

-C'est tatie qui m'a appris !

-Oui mais pour que tu saches te défendre, pas pour te battre contre tes camarades

-Mais j'ai défendue ma copine !

-Oui mais tu ne le refais plus d'accord ?

-Oui Ziva promis...

-Je préfère ça, et si on faisait le repas maintenant ?" demanda cette dernière

"-Et si on se faisait une soirée télé avec des pizzas ?" proposa Tony

-Ouiiiii ! " s'exclama Méline

"-Le seul problème c'est que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de fims...

-On qu'a louer un film en allant acheter les pizzas" dit Tony

"Ca marche, en voiture, Méline va chercher ta petite veste" la petite partit en courant "merci Tony pour tout ça, je sais que tu ne t'y attendais pas, et tu est adorable avec elle alors merçi" dit Ziva en embrassant Tony au coin des lèvres comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée. Tony lui sourit en retour :

"-C'est normal, et elle est adorable cette petite"

C'est sur ces paroles que Méline revint et ils prenèrent la voiture avec la direction de la pizzeria.


End file.
